The invention is directed to a trench digging, cable laying and trench refilling apparatus which is of single construction and small enough to be handled by one person.
Heretofore trench digging apparatuses have been set forth in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,979,837, 3,319,365; and 4,429,477. Additionally, a trench digging, cable laying and trench refilling apparatus has been set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 3,332,249. Such trench digging devices have been made which are of relatively light weight such that one person may handle the apparatus. However, such digging apparatuses capable of both laying a cable and refilling the trench has been of heavy construction requiring a tractor for its movement and support Such a device requires more than one person to lift the device for transportation from one place to another.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a trench digging, cable laying and trench refilling device which is of light weight and easily handled and lifted by one person.
Another object is to provide a safety shield which guides the dirt for refilling the trench and which protects persons near the digger from the digging blade.
The invention will be better understood and further objects and advantages thereof will become more apparent from the ensuing detailed description of a preferred embodiment taken in conjunction with the drawings.